


Dishwasher

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Post-war, Ron and Hermione mix muggle tech into their home.





	Dishwasher

Hermione shook her head as Ron sat poking their new dishwasher. “You know, it’s stuff like this that makes me get why Muggles have made it to the moon,” he murmured, pushing different buttons so that the machine chirped at him.

“People like you- by which I mean old magic families- just have so imagination!” Hermione scolded. “Science and technology have been changing the world, yet you all let it pass you by.”

“You sound like my father,” Ron made a face, hauling his lanky form off the floor.

“He’s right! Think of the things that could be accomplished if science and magic were mixed,” Hermione lifted herself up to sit on the counter. “The medical cures, the space travel!”

“Hey, I think it’s be pretty hard to hide rocket ships, and we don’t want to draw unwanted attention,” Ron leaned in between her legs, hands placed on either side of her hips.

Hermione tapped her chin with one finger. “Well... If we only told specific muggles who were already doing the work... We could go to Mars by 2006! And if apparition magic could be used to create faster than light travel...”

Ron chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek, “You’re too bloody brilliant for your own good. What are you going to do with the poor dishwasher?”

“Oh, I found the schematics, because your dad wanted to look at them, but they did get me thinking about how to optimize it for electricity and water use,” Hermione grinned back. Ron just kissed her again, and she captured his lips for a moment before pulling back. “You’re not just trying to shut me up, are you?”

“No, just trying to express my awe at my amazing wife,” Ron grabbed her left hand and rubbed his thumb against the gold ring against dark skin. “Also, maybe trying to bribe you into finding me more of those muggle science fiction books.”

“I’m really glad you like reading now,” Hermione grinned, picking up his hand to press a kiss to his own ring finger. 

“No one told me there were cool books out there!” Ron protested. “Maybe you’re right about the whole imagination thing…”

“Maybe you should become the first wizarding sci-fi author,” Hermione said. “Now let me down, I need to go to work.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Ron scooped her up in his arms, and twirled her around. Setting her on her feet, he continued to hold her close. “Are you sure you can’t be a little late?”

“Yes,” Hermione pecked him on the lips, as she stood on her tiptoes. “But, I should be able to come home early.”

“I’ll make the dinner, if you bring home some wine?”

“Deal. Don’t break the dishwasher while I’m gone. No testing pranks in there,” Hermione walked the meter to the front door and grabbed her coat off the rack.

“It would be a great way to see if they are waterproof,” Ron was eyeing the machine with renewed interest.

“You break it-”

“And I’ll fix it,” Ron waved, now fully refocused and digging in his pockets for a prank to test.

Hermione watched him for a moment more, soft smile on her face, before heading out the door and down into London.


End file.
